Attack from the Past 2
by TheMegaFlamer
Summary: Reupload of me awesome story! Spongebob fight prehistoric creature again!
1. Chapter 1

After Bikini Bottom destruct the sea monster move to rock bottom. Army try stop them. They fail so they decide bring Spongebob Squidward Patrick Mr. Crabs and Sandy back to life using dna. However mad scientist who causing attack is bringing more type of sea monster to life.

"They not be able to stop creature!" mad scientist say. Secret agent watch this. "I stop him!" he think.

In lab Spongebob Squidward Patrick Mr. Crabs and Sandy wake up. "I thought we dead!" Sandy say. "We bring you to life!" army man say "So you able to stop sea monster!" "Ok!" Patrick say. "We need weapon!" Squidward say.

Army man hand them gunns. "Use these!" he say. Then army captain run in room! "Army base under attack!" he say. They run outside and see sea scorpions attack building. "OH SHIT!" Sandy say. "We must stop them!" Spongebob say. Everyone shoot at them.

Then sudden the sea scorpion retreating! "What the hell?" Sandy say. Then see bigger sea monster head toward them. "OH NO!" Sandy say. "It Megalodon!" army captain say. "EVACUATE!" army leader say.

Everyone but Spongebob and friends leaving army base. "Why you not follow?" army man ask. "We stop Megalodon!" Spongebob say. "Good luck." army man say "You need it." Army man run way like cowerd.

Megalodon head toward Spongebob and others. "You sure this good idea?" Squidward say. "Of course!" Spongebob say. They fire gunn at Megalodon. sea scorpion return. "We outnumbered!" Patrick say. "We not give up!" Spongebob "Or world doom!"

Spongebob throw gerbade at sea scorpion to distract. Patrick head for launcher of missile to attack Megalodon while scorpion distract. When Patrick grab launcher sea scorpion no longer distract. sea scorpion heading to Patrick. Spongebob shoot atomic ray at scorpion killing them. Atomic ray run out. "SHIT!" Spongebob say.

Megalodon swim toward Spongebob. Patrick shoot at Megalodon. Megalodon die. "We defend base!" Spongebob say in happy. Army cheer.

In mad scientist hq mad scientist is angry. "Time to release biggerer sea monster!" he say. Then secret agent attack! Epic battle start while biggerer sea monster in cage.

Then biggerer sea monster break out of cage! "Fuck!" secret agent say. "YES!" mad scientist say. Then mad scientist computer go crazy. It start create billion of sea monster. "NO!" mad scientist say. "YOU FOOL!" secret agent say "You not run viruses scan!"

Secret agent kill mad scientist. Secret agent try kill computer. Secret agent eating alive by sea monster.

At new army base Spongebob and other briefed new mission. "We find place where sea monster come from." army leader say as point to building on map "You destruct it!"

"Ok!" Sandy say. Army leader drive them to building on map. Army leader gasp. "Oh crap!" army leader say then say on walkietalky "Backup need!"

Ton of sea monster round building. "You kidding me!" say.

Backup come to building. "How we stop monster!" army man say. "We shoot them we out of nuke!" army leader say. Then Liopleurodon attack boat with Spongebob and others. "RRRRRUUUUUUNNNNN!" Sandy say. They run way as Liopleurodon to big to fight.

Computer creating more sea monster. "We shoot computer!" Spongebob say. Bulet bounce of computer as force field round it. "We need get closer!" Squidward say.

Liopleurodon eat much army man long with other sea monster. Squidward try shoot Liopleurodon then Basilosaurus attack. "FUCK!" Squidward say. Mr. Crabs try protect Squidward. Mr. Crabs eating by Basilosaurus instead.

"NO!"Spongebob yell. Patrick tank attack Basilosaurus. Basilosaurus flip tank over. "I trapped!" Patrick say. "I save you!" Spongebob say as shoot Basilosaurus to distract.

Basilosaurus swim toward Spongebob who run way. Squidward flip over tank so Patrick shoot Basilosaurus kill it. 100 Nothosaurus attack tank overwhelm Patrick. Patrick get out run way. Nothosaurus swim after Patrick. Squidward fire missile at Nothosaurus then Pterosaur attack.

"What we do?" Sandy say. "We fight!" say Spongebob. Spongebob shoot Pterosaur as Squidward shoot Nothosaurus. Sandy see 50 Ambulocetus swim toward her and army man. "DIE!" she yell as she and army man throw gerbades at them.

Meanwhile army leader and army man try fight Liopleurodon. Then Mosasaur attack army leader. Army man save leader but eating alive.

"We loosing battle!" army leader say. "Not give up!" Spongebob say "We world only hope!" "Some one must stop computer as it create more prehistoric creature!" Sandy say. "I will!" Spongebob say. "It too dangerous!" Patrick say. "I must!" Spongebob say "Or world die!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob run toward computer to stop create of prehistoric creature. Pterosaur folow. Pterosaur shoot by Squidward. "SPONGEBOB HURRY!" Squidward yell. "I HURRY!" say Spongebob. He go computer then get electricty zap. "SHIT!" Spongebob say before fall down. 

"NO!" Patrick yell. Liopleurodon swim toward Spongebob. "SPONGEBOB!" Sandy say. Then giant robot apear! Liopleurodon have epic battle with robot. Spongebob sword computer. Computer laugh before die! "I have clone around world!" computer say before die. "NO!" Spongebob yell.

"We is doomed!" Army man say. "It not possible to fight all computer before it to late!" Sandy say. "We must stop computer before world descruction!" Spongebob say.

They use gooogle map to locate other evil computers round world. "There over 9000 computers!" Army man say. "We need help!" Spongebob say. Giant robot die and Liopleurodon swim toward Spongebob. "RUN!" Squidward say.

They run and Liopleurodon follow. Army man call helicopter. Helicopter land. Spongebob Sandy Patrick Squidward and Army men get on helicopter. Helicopter lift off and fly way. Liopleurodon follow. "Liopleurodon is get closer!" Patrick say. "What we do?" ask Army man. "YOU DIE!" say Dennis ghost who fly helicopter. "HELICOPTER EVACUATE!" Army man yell. Helicopter door close. Squidward try open door. Door not open. "Door stuck!" Squidward panic yell.

Liopleurodon ram helicopter. Helicopter head toward ground. "You all pay for kill me!" Dennis say. Pearl ghost attack Dennis ghost! "Noone will die!" say Pearl ghost as push Denis out helicopter. Pearl stop plane crash. Dennis shot lightening out hand. Lightening hit plane. "Plane not work!" say Pearl! Plane head toward ground.

Liopleurodon bite plane and stop plane from crash! Liopleurodon start eat plane. "OH FUCK!" Army man say. Spongebob Sandy Patrick Squidward and Army men jump out plane window. Pearl ghost fight Dennis ghost. Spongebob Sandy Patrick Squidward and Army men find new helicopter. They fly way. Dennis ghost not see them he too busy fight Pearl ghost. Liopleurodon too busy swim toward fight of ghosts and not see helicopter.

Spongebob call Little Mermaid. "You need help us!" Spongebob say. "Ok" say Little Mermaid. "I send you location of evil computers in you area!" Spongebob say. "Me and other mermaid will destroy computers!" Little Mermaid say then phone hang up.

Helicopter fly to near evil computer. Evil computer make ton of Kaprosuchus. "That not stop us!" say Army man. Army men shot Kaprosuchus. Kaprosuchus attack helicopter. Helicopter blow up. Everyone except few army men survive. Sandy broke leg.

"Renforements need!" Patrick say. Army men call renforements. Renforements arrive . "We destroy computer!" Sandy say. "That what you think!" evil computer say. Computer make more computers! Everyone gasp. "Computer can clone!" Squidward say.

Soon there 20 computers! More sea monster apear! "We need retret!" Army man say. "No! If give up world die!" Spongebob say. "World die not matter what you do!" evil computer say "I win!"

"You forgot turn on sheild!" Squidward say to computer before shot it. "No!" computer say as die. Other computer turn on sheild. "We need nuke shields!" Army man say before eating by Kaprosuchus. Bomb plane fly over computers. Bomb plane drop bomb.

"Why bomb plane not give escape time!" say Patrick. Bomb plane fly by Dennis ghost. "Pearl ghost in hell!" Dennis ghost say "Now die!"

Spongebob and other run way. Sandy not run because broke leg. "Bye Spongebob!" Sandy say before land of bomb. Bomb explode. Sandy die. 17 evil computer survive. All Kaprosuchus survive. "YOU MAKR SANDY DIE!" Spongebob yell in rage. "You die next!" Dennis say as laugh. "Go to hell!" Plankton ghost say as drag Dennis to hell. Dennis go in hell while scream. Porthole to hell close.

"We losing battle!" Patrick say. "We avenge Sandy death!" Spongebob say. Spongebob and other kill some Kaprosuchus. Squidward had idea. "We use ultra-sound to sheild disable!" Squidward say. Squidward turn on ultra-sound. All computer sheild disable. Everyone shot all computers. All computers die.

"There more computers that need stop!" Spongebob say. "Then we stop evil computers!" Squidward say. Everyone enter helicopter and fly way. Little they know then disaster was to strike!

At Area 51 crisis is happen. "All missile is launch!" soldier say. "Why!" say army captain. "I not know!" soldier say. "We must stop missile before World War 3 happen!" army captain say. "OH NOES!" soldier say as try stop missile. "What it is?" say army captain. "I no have control computer! Someone hack computer!" soldier say. "Then earth doomed!" say army captain.

"Let see where missile go!" say soldier. After few second soldier gasp. "Missile head to middl of pacifc ocean!" soldier say. "What the fuck?" army captain say "Why missile head there?" "I not know" say soldier. "If missile not stop we get fire for descruction of sea ecosytem!" army captain say. "Or we get call traitor and are take to jail!" solider say.

"I try hack computer to bring control!" soldier say. "Hurry! Missile almost hit target!" army captain say. "I go fast as can!" soldier say.

In ocean army men get phone call. "40 Missile are head toward us! Impact happen in 10 minute!" Army man say. "40 missile! How we escape that!" Spongebob say. "Missile must been launch by evil computer!" Squidward say.

Everybody run in helicopter. "No gas in helicopter!" Army man say. "What we do?" say Patrick. "We must find escape way!" Spongebob say. "Hurry there only 7 minute for escape time!" Army man say.

In Area 51 soldier almost have computer control. He hear noise. "What is noise?" he say. "I investigate noise while you computer hack!" army captain say. "Ok." say soldier.

Army captain walk toward noise. He walk in dark hall. "You not stop missile!" voice say. Army captain look and see computer talk. "Why you talk!"army captain say. "Because I super intelligant! I will destroy world so no human download porn on me!" computer say. Army captain shot computer. Computer sheild stop bulet. Then 200 Dinogorgon kill army captain.

Soldier almost hack computer. He hear army captain scream and run to help. He see 200 Dinogorgon. "OH SHIT!" he say before die. "Now no one stop missile!" computer say as laugh.


End file.
